


Kitties for Sale

by To_Shiki



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, based on fanart, omg you have no idea, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you looking to find a new pet?  Come inside and let Quatre show you around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitties for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a fanart I found a long time ago - right when Gundam Wing was starting to air in the US. I can't find the picture anymore either on my hard drive or the internet. If you can tell which one it is, please let me know so I can credit the artist!

Hello! Hello! Welcome to my home. My name is Quatre. Would you like some tea? No, okay. What can I do for you, then? Oh, you want to buy one of my pets? Wonderful! I was hoping that someone would want to own them. What kind would you like? I have birds, dogs, fish, reptiles of all kinds...... Cats? Hmm......Yes, I do believe I have four of them. Here let me go get them. Just a second.

Ah! Here we go! This one in the green tank top and striped tail is Heero. He has a tendency to blow things up and attack this little one right here named Duo. Duo's the one that had the long braid and the black priest's cloth. He's the mischief-maker. That's why Heero picks on him so much. He loves to make trouble and will talk almost non-stop. On my shoulder is Trowa. He's the opposite of Duo. Very quiet and likes to keep to himslef sometimes. It takes awhile for him to warm up to a new owner but once he knows you, he is a true lap-warmer. The very last kitten that I have is hiding on top of my head. His name is Wufei. He is a very honorable kitten that likes to wear white to symbolize justice. He enjoys wearing his hair down a lot. Meilan was his companion, but she was bought last week. Mostly a loner but he can get along with others if need be.

Well, that's all of them. They are all really good and desperately need a new home. So, which one do you want to take with you? What? You want all of them? Umm......okay. Are you sure you want all four? Okay, if you're sure. Tell ya what. I'll just give them to you. How's that? Just make sure that you treat them like they're people and you'll all get along fine. Here's a bag of lots of kitty litter, one big water/food bowl, one giant kitty bed, and one blanket.

I promise you'll love them. Take good care of them,please. Enjoy your new home, minna!


End file.
